


The Safest Stab Wound Of Them All

by MusicPlotter



Series: Whumptober 2019 [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, No.8 Stab Wound, Short, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 20:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPlotter/pseuds/MusicPlotter
Summary: Peter gets stabbed, he cares surprisingly little. Tony wants to give up on this crazy kid.





	The Safest Stab Wound Of Them All

Really, it was no big deal, he wasn’t sure why Mr Stark was getting so antsy about it.

“Mr Stark, calm down. Seriously, it’s nothing.”

“Peter.”

“Yes?” He grinned up at his mentor from where he was lying on the floor.

“There is currently one extra hole in your body.”

He wasn’t wrong.

“Well, if you think about it, if you count the space between atoms, then that’s not really true, I’ve just been … reconstructed a little.”

“Clearly the blood loss has gotten to your head. Why isn’t medical here yet?”

Peter gracefully ignored the rhetorical question, “I’m just used to it, Mr Stark. It’s not like this is some new thing.”

“You’ve been stabbed before?!”

“You say stabbed, I say poked a little too hard.”

“Peter -”

“A joke gone too far.”

“Pete -”

“Just a little extra belly button.”

“An extra belly button?”

Peter went to lean forward in his excitement but Iron Man’s hands held him down.

He giggled.

He couldn’t believe he knew Iron Man!

Huh, maybe the blood loss was getting to him a little. Maybe he’d lie down, just for a second.

“Nuh-uh kid, no sleeping, you know that, tell me more about this extra belly button of yours and what it can do.”

Peter did as he was told, explaining the magical powers he would now have, feeling safe despite the blood slowly pouring out of his wound, after all, he was with Iron Man, nothing could hurt him now.

**Author's Note:**

> An extremely short one, but not awful? 
> 
> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
